The Life of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus
by MizzKizzy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Thalia's life was actualy like, or how SHE felt? Well here it is, From her running away to her time as an huntress, and her later death, maybe some thuke,READ & REVIEW! Rated T for violence, and Ancient Greek cursing, bewar
1. Running from unthought of Fears

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHAPTER 1: Running from my un-thought-of fears…

I'm Thalia Grace, and this is my story of my life.

First off I'm on the run from some monstrous creature that started in Rhode Island, now we are in Connecticut.

I ran through the under brush, trying to find a way to hide or flee from the hideous creature chasing me. It had huge horns and the upper body of a bull, and the lower body of a man.

My hair had been caked over from falling, sleeping, and hiding. Mud was crusted every where on me, mostly in my hair. But the parts of my hair that were free and greasy, were flying in and out of my face, making it hard to see where I was going.

I tripped over a stump, and tumbled half way down the rest of the tiny forest hill. I lost my bearings and tried to see if I was ok first but forgetting about the monster. Now I was cut up more than usual, a big gash now in my thigh, bleeding and soon to be gravely infected. Then I remembered the bull/ man chasing me, because I got slammed down by him. But thankfully I noticed a second before, side-stepped, yet was still dragged down.

It must have been a torturous creature because it held my face smashed against the moist moss. I struggled and thrashed, trying to break his hold. Luckily I kicked him in the back of the knee, he let go of me and howled in pain, the knee must have been his soft spot because it looked like it hurt really bad. Scrambling away, he almost caught my leg, but I saw a car coming on the side of the forest high-way and shrieked and screamed my head off as they passed by trying to get their attention. The bull/man leg go and fled to the brush, I don't know why, but the people in public places made him flee. I took advantage and ran as fast as I could.

Have you ever been scared for your life? Well, when that happens, you get a burst of energy to help save yourself. Adrenaline shot through my limbs because I was so scared, and I pushed myself harder, going faster. I shot across the silent high-way, and into the next part of the seemingly eerie forest. Then I heard… nothing?

That's when my soreness and exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I collapsed to the tree's trunk next to me and started panting. Once my bearings were back to me and I could breathe again, I know it's stupid, but I slowly snuck back to the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. Peering at the high-way, I thought the bull/man was gone, but there he was, down the lonely road, talking to some one in the car I had screamed at only a moment's time earlier. WHAT?!

I know it's risky, but I wanted to hear what they were saying, so staying behind the trees, I crept towards them and stopped at a safe distance away. I couldn't hear much but I caught a little. A man in an elegant tuxedo popped his head and knees out, laying them on each other, and then came up again with an angry glare on his face. He said, "What? You lost…. She's…Zeus! …and a demigod like that could be the one we…Thalia Grace must not…killed…Do you understand?!" Then a flame pocked out of the door way and put a skin covered hand on his shoulder. That's when I noticed it was a beautiful woman with flaming, long hair atop her head, and she also had red colored eyes.

Zeus, what about him? Isn't he supposed to be a mythical Greek god or something? And what's a demigod? They wanted a demigod for what? Then mister fancy pants said my name, and I must not, what? He also said "killed" after that, so I'm hoping that I'm not going to be killed. Either these people were nuts or, well, technically, I think they weren't even people. Or they wanted me for something, but what about the Zeus thing and the demigod thing?

The she witch said something softly that seemed to calm the tuxedo man down. "Minotaur…Next time, don't fail me… or else I will…Kronos, will…Now go and find that retched demigod!" The tuxedo man said and slammed the door, the limo drove off.

This made the bull/man very furious, because once the car was out of my sight, he bellowed in rage, sounding like half man and half bull. I'm going to call the bull/man Minotaur now because that seemed to be his name, maybe it was Kronos, but he seemed more like a 'Minotaur'. I think I remember those names from some where…

The Minotaur stopped bellowing when I stepped on a twig to get out of there. He turned his head slowly from side to side, the lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. His head looked in my direction, and got a crooked smile on his bull face. I yelped in surprise and ran as fast as I could towards the nearest town, following signs and the high-way.

From time to time I thought I saw the limo from the forest here and there, but maybe I was just being paranoid. I walked into an inconvenient gas station and asked for the key to the bathroom. In there I used the can and then cleaned myself as best I could with cold sink water.

I looked in the mirror and was pretty satisfied with my work. But now my eyeliner and mascara were gone, I looked so bare from the way I usually look. Usually, I am wearing clean clothes, all black but a green coat, and my eyeliner and mascara. But now I was bare faced, and wearing dirty and worn out clothes. I looked like some homeless person that lived on the street, technically, now I was.

Maybe now you should know my story…

* * *

**Then next chapter should be up soon, now that my computer is fixed, YAY! But I hope you enjoy this story or my version of Thalia Grace's life. If you read TLO you should know what the Tuxedo man and flamed haired woman are or who they are. As for the Minotaur… he's introduced in TLT. **

**For those of you in the know… "**_**Na parri i eychi**_**! Blinky!" Dinosyous said. "I shall have your soul!"**

**Read & Review PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! **

_*** hands virtual cookies to anyone who reviews***_

**Remember please no buzzing me out or any flames…**

**I plan on making this story not too OOC, and involving even every scene Thalia has in the PJO series. And sorry this chapter is so short, it's just a prologue.**


	2. My story

Chapter 2: My story

* * *

Last chapter I was being chased, am I still being? Or did the Minotaur give up?

I told you that I would explain me or why I ran away, mostly to answer your questions…

When I ran away I was about ten and I couldn't stand my mother. I do lover her inside but, could you imagine living with and abusive drunk, having ADHD and dyslexia? She never seemed to care for me and I raised myself. She says she's done enough, giving me a roof over my head, food, clothes, and school like every other kid.

But at school I was mocked and never included for being dyslexic and having ADHD. I mean, I only have a little bit of dyslexia, at first I have to focus on the word first and only have problems with q's. I'm not impulsive like most kids with ADHD, I have more self control. But not much patience and I have a bit of a temper, ok a lot.

My appearance is mostly said in the last chapter, but this is the physical description. I have short, black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Also, I have some freckles sprinkled across my nose. My head is not heart shaped, not round, or flat, but in between a heart and oval.

Of my attitude, you'll have to find out from others opinions, but I mostly just keep to my self…

* * *

My beginning!

* * *

I ran out the door, trying to get out before my alcoholic, actress of a mom woke up. Carefully closing the door and locking it, I then fled down the side walk to get out of the window's sight.

I came to the large doors of my boarding school in California, ready for the first day of school, or so I thought. Now I wouldn't be returning to my house for at least till summer. Oh man! I forgot some things… I'll have to sneak back into the second story of the house when my mother and every one at school are asleep, except me…

The doors opened and my principal greeted me and sent me on to my first class, since I was already tardy. I'd have to carry around all my belongings until the end of the first period, here comes the mocking.

I wadded in the door logging my suitcases, and the teacher nodded in the direction of the last seat in the back of the room. Great, now I'm going to have a harder time reading the over head, again I have sight dyslexia. Thankfully there was a cupboard behind me I could slip my belongings in for a little while.

Class passed quickly, and when it ended I shot to my room with the suitcases behind me. I had dorm 316. And inside I had no room partner yet, so it was freshly made up and uncluttered, for now. I hauled the clothes into a drawer, objects of sentimental value on the night stand and dresser, and ripped the sheeting off the bed and put on my own.

I played hooky by saying I felt sick for the rest of the day and stayed in my room. Plopping down on my bed, and then fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up I could tell by the shadows in the room that it was in the evening. My mom, when I was younger and she was sober and not an alcoholic, and gave me a trophy looking like silver lightning bolt, but at night or in the dark and shadows, it would cast a faint electric blue light. She said it was from my dad, as a gift to me when I turned five years old. But I never really thought good of him because he left her before I was even born. That's what I stared at when I turned to see it glowing faintly.

I got up and climbed out the window, grabbed the leather satchel I placed out side my window, and ran towards my home. I shot into the tree that was so easy to climb, and inched my way to my window along the 1 foot stretched out along around the house right under the second story windows. Once I got to my widow I opened the lock with a bobby pin and crept in.

I grabbed the things I needed and started to slip back out the window, when I heard someone stumbling down the hall, mom no fact. I panicked and jumped behind the open bedroom door. She walked in, "Thalia, is that you, why aren't you at school? Hiccup!" She said and then hiccupped, no doubt that she was drunk. She gave up and went to bed.

I love my mom, but whenever I hear her talking while she is drunk, it just brings back all my fury and anger. I went back to school and put my things away, then returned to bed for the rest of the night.

The next week was unbearable for me. Kids and teachers alike, I don't even want to talk. So I came up with a plan if I couldn't take it any further. I studied survival skills and basic aid online for a while then waited for my head to burst, or even had a brake down in the middle of a class.

It happened the next month, when a kid started making fun of me because I had 'this' type of mother. That she was an actor who has no talent. I don't even know why I cared, I just was tired of the way she treated me. But this kid blew my top off; I don't even WANT to tell you what he said to me.

I ended up getting into a fight, he went home with a black eye and broken nose, and me, I just got expelled. Now I have to go home, at least this school didn't burst into flames like my last one did. That's another story. But now I didn't want to go home, I didn't want my mother to know why I started the fight, and most certainly I was not coming back.

They said that on Saturday I was going home, and the fight was Thursday, just to clear things up. So the next day, Friday, I devised a plan to sneak out after dark, again, and flee from my worthless life, and every one in it. No one but me. It sort of made me happy again thinking about it.

I went through my last day of classes and exchanged goodbye's with some kids I never knew liked me. I would miss one person though; it was my Greek mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner. I felt really sorry for him because he had to be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. Oh well.

After it was dismissal, the time where kids are dismissed to their sleeping quarters, I started packing what I thought I would need. Should I jack some matches from my crafts teacher? So I did that and slipped it into the bag I was going to take with me. Then I ran home out the window and grabbed some extra clothes for just in case. I loaded in some food that I might need until I found a new place to live. Also I jammed in my money that I'd been saving up since I was four years old, I had so far 786$. Not much for what I need. Finally, I added some of my personal belongings that I'd probably lose.

The last thing I thought of getting was the trophy looking lightning bolt. But I just didn't know what to think about it, it was supposed to be given to me by my father that was gone even before I was born. I walked over to it, picked it up, and went over to my bed. I played around with it for about an hour; since I wasn't leaving till midnight and right now it was seven.

I turned it round and round, up and down, and then I saw if it opened, it didn't. But I accidentally dropped it and it broke open. Inside fell out a necklace that softly shined electric blue, it was on a black leather choker necklace, but the charm that hung from it was shaped as a lightning bolt… I wonder why it was in there. So I put it on a stopped glowing, but I felt like it shocked me a second later.

I decided to sleep for a while… When I woke up around 11:34, I decided to sneak into the cafeteria for one last meal of civilized food. I got up and went over to the door and slowly opened it, I had a simple excuse if anyone caught me, it's "I have to use the rest room". Tonight was in need of extra precaution, so I crept along the wall. Inside the cafeteria, some one else was there, I could sense it. So I rushed in the dark over to the counter where we drop off our dirty treys and hopped over it. I could smell fresh pizza for tomorrow's lunch, so I eat three individual ones and tried to sneak back out.

But I heard some one coming, it was my mythology teacher. He came out from behind a door in his wheelchair. "Hello Thalia, I have some things for you that would help on your journey." Mr. Brunner said casually. I stopped in my tracks, frozen in place with my mouth hanging open. "Oh don't be afraid, child, I know what you plan, and I only mean to help." He motioned me over to him.

"Uhhh." Was all I could get out as I walked slowly towards him. He smiled gently.

"I'll leave you be once I give you these gifts." Mr. Brunner said kindly.

"Gifts?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, this, Mase can and this bracelet, should do you good." He said, handing me the two objects.

"What will these do?"

"The canister is from some one you are soon to meet, and the bracelet is from, oh how should I put this? It's from Miss Wise. It's name is 'Aegis'. You'll know what to do with them once you need them. And good luck!" He smiled and rolled out the door leaving me in the dark. I tucked the canister into my coat pocket and put the silver bracelet on.

Now it was my scheduled time to leave and head on to a new life. I grabbed my bag and leaped out the window and started running.

* * *

So that's how I left and now on my own.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, Please review and give me advise od ideas. They make for a better story. PLEASE R&R**

**Thalia is getting better,… Mwhahahah!**

**Mr. Brunner=Chiron is a horsie! A ponie! A CENTAUR!**


	3. I learn who I am

Chapter 3: I learn who I am.

* * *

I picked up my new satchel; the last one was torn up and drifted down a river the last week, and changed into one of the last three clean pairs of clothes I had left. My other belongings that I had with me went down with my last bag. I only managed to save my money and some clothes.

As I changed I finally noticed the long forgotten gash in the side of my leg. So I cleaned that out too. When I walked out I started to think that maybe I should buy me some new make up again because I started to feel REALLY weird again. So I walked across the street and went into Wal-mart.

It was an empty Wednesday and barely no one was here, lucky me. So I went over to the Neutrogena section, I got what I needed so I could get out of there as fast as possible. I walked over to the check out counter and laid my basket on it, and the lady asked, "Where's your mom, young one?" She sounded like a person who would try to sweet talk you into doing things that maybe you didn't.

"Um, she's out in the car, she's kind of sick and doesn't want to get out." I lied. The lady nodded calmly with a smile, and checked out my items. Then I rushed out as soon as I could because I saw the lady blink sideways instead of like a normal human-being!

I ran back into my safe haven of the forests. Now everything seemed to me like I was starting to feel normal again, except for the part of not having anywhere or anyone to go to anymore. But then I heard something behind me, like the twigs were snapping. I jumped up and immediately did the stupid thing. Do you remember what my teacher gave me? Well he said I'd know what to do once I needed them. So I took out the Mase can shook it up and then down, and it became a spear, then I tapped the silver bracelet from Miss Wise, and it turned into a shield. WHOA!!!

But I thought I needed them and then stood my ground waiting for the worst to happen, instead of running. All that happened was a man with black hair walked out of the bushes and sat down where I just was. "There is no need to be afraid, child. Please put those away." His voice was kind but gruff like it took him long to get here somehow.

"Who are YOU?!" I half squeaked in fear. I'm sorry I did, it's just how would you like a strange man walking up to you and calling you 'child'?

"Come now, no need for hostility." The strange man said and he got up to put my things away but I jabbed him in the ankle, he didn't even flinch or get hurt. The tip of my spear broke off at his heel. I gasped.

"Oh, you tore my pants. Well we'll just have to replace the spear I gave you." The black haired man said and took my spear and the arrowed edge and in a white flash and a loud _SNAP! _The spear was back in my hands and fully repaired. Then my weapons shrunk back into my objects of a Mase can and bracelet.

Whoa! How did you- What the!" I exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Now, calm down so that I may explain." Then he gestured me to sit next to him, but I crossed my arms and stood stone still in place. He shrugged and said, "Ok, very well, as you wish." and with that he gave up on me.

"First begin with telling me what just happened to my can." I said snottily.

"I simply just used the power of the gods." He explained like it was nothing of any matter.

"Gods?" That word caught my mind. Wasn't there only one, the Christian God, Jehovah? But then again he said that he used the 'power' of the Gods. Was he one too? No, I'm just getting ahead of my self, but maybe?

"Yes, I am one of the twelve Olympian Gods. And you, young one, are a child of one of them." He explained and then smiled at the end.

"A what? A child of a mythical God? You are the _CRAZIEST_ person that I've ever met!" and I turned to run. But a strike of lightning stopped me because it struck right at my feet, I had to dive sideways. The crazy man caught me and sat me on a stump. I tried to run again but there was an invisible force holding me still.

"One: Don't call me crazy!" He growled angrily then started to calm as he spoke the rest of what he was going to say. "And you are a demigod, half human, or mortal, and half Olympian God. I'm not prohibited to tell you who, but on your own you will find out, your temper will make sure of it." He finished and then I was able to talk again, I guess it was my turn to speak.

"So, why are you here then?" I snapped at his comment of my anger issues.

"I am to tell you to go to camp-halfblood; there you will be safe from any monsters or such things." He said, and then started to glow. "Avert your eyes young one when a God becomes their true form, or you will turn to ashes. Good luck." And then he was gone. I turned my head back to where he just was but there was no one else with me. Oh great, THINKING TIME!!! But what else was I to do when I was told all this by a powerful God, supposedly.

So I was a demigod, do I get special powers or something. I stuck out my hand to try to do what spider man does with his hand to shoot out webs, but no such luck. Now I just felt silly. Then I got up and tried to run up a tree, but just smacked straight into it. I tried again and this time got three steps on the tree, but fell straight onto my back. Owww… It was of no use, she felt like a normal human being.

* * *

Night came and I felt exhausted, and angry. So I fished in my bag for a Twinkie, but they were all gone, and so was the rest of my food. I got up and made the decision to go back into town to buy some more supplies. I dug into my bag for my left over money and found the wallet, but there was another wallet and then a large animal-skinned pack. Opening them I gasped, they were each filled with fifty dollar bills, more like stuffed to their extent.

I silently thanked the no-name of a God! Or should I say, THANK THE GODS!

But litteraly, I still dont beleive any of this, I think I might be asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Also the man was Zeus her father, Hermes couldn't do his job to her because he was busy… don't ask me with what, Happy times! R&R!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ~ I'm zapping you with z' power of lightning!


	4. Wander the woods, and fall in a river

**Authors note: Sorry the last chapter sucked so much; I just wanted to put in maybe how she figured out who she was before other stuff happened. And it had bad format too! Please help me with ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I wish on a small basis that I did. And also to be sorry for, I'm sorry the chapter was so short, it's just I wanted it to be kind of a side chapter. Do you get what I just said? Because I don't… O_O**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wander the woods, and fall in the river!

* * *

So, when morning came, I headed straight for town. Should I leave my stuff here or bring it all with me? I mean, I only have a cheap tent set up, and my satchel, that measured with 2ft X 2ft. And all that carried in it was some money, and my last two pairs of clothes, plus the make up that I bought at Wal-mart.

Would it really look weird to see a 10 year old girl to be seen carrying a side pack, like the ones you see school girls wear, and on the other shoulder carrying a closed plastic bag that looked like it held golf clubs?

I decided it would be alright, because it's not like another person would come out two miles into the forest and steal my things, or tent… Then I trudged my way out of the forest.

The city was bustling with life today, maybe because it was Saturday. So I jumped into the moving crowd of the streets of Westport, Connecticut. Every one was taller than me so it was hard to see over their heads or to see where I was even headed. So I scooted my way over to the bicycle lane and walked in that.

The part of town I was in was the main shopping part. Stores and malls and fast food restaurants lined the streets. I wound my way over to a wall greens and went inside. Wrong store. So I went over to Safeway. I bought four environmentally friendly bags to carry my food in. Then I bought some food, carrots, pop tarts, chocolate, apples, bananas, cereal, peanut butter, and then some hot cheetos, but also loaded up on 2 packages of water. You know, the kind your parents buy for you when you little.

Again the check out counter person got suspicious of me again for not having a guardian with me, so I lied to him again. "My mom is in the car." He gave in. I then went over to Kohl's to buy some new clothes, ya ya, I know they're expensive, but who cares when you've got all this money?! They were having a sale on a green day section. Whoo-hoo! I also bought me some new black jeans, some rain/winter coats, and two pairs of new combat boots. I figured, "Hey, I why don't I buy some thing to carry all this stuff with." So I bought me several sports bags, ones that had wheels anyway.

So now I could leave with no problem for a while. But first I wanted to change, so I did then left.

When I got back to my camp site, I was so stunned I dropped every thing, the smile falling off my face. Some one has stolen my tent! My fire was wet and coal was thrown every where! The logs I sat on were gone too, or either still here but misplaced! It was like some one was looking for some thing, and they stole my things that I needed to live with to survive the night. My blankets, pillows, and tent!

I was really aggravated now. My face started to turn red and my hands clenched into fists. I screamed in frustration, I could feel energy building up in side of me, and when I stomped my foot my vision went blurry with electricity, and I heard a loud crackle of lightning. Now I could see again. A storm cloud was above just me, raining and shooting out lightning on the trees and even stretched out farther than that. My eyes went wide and I started to get scared. That's when the storm cloud disappeared and the lightning stopped.

I heard some one shout out in pain. My lightning fit must have gotten to them, good, if they were the thief. I looked around; I had totally scorched every thing in sight. I got scared and ran.

What had just happened back their? Did I finally find my power or something? No, that man was just nuts. But then how do you explain what had just happened? And who was the person who took my things? Also, this I feel guilty about, who did I strike with lightning? Were they ok?

I had so many questions, but got no answers in return.

When I stopped I slumped against a tree. Catching my breath I dropped my newly bought items and thought of something. I looked in my bags and all the food was ruined, and all the money and clothes were disintegrated. Great what am I going to do now?

I turned my head and looked around. On the ground about ten feet away from me was my mascara. "What the-" I said to my self and wandered towards it. A few yards away from that was my eye liner, "Umm, what's happening here?" I said to myself again.

I heard something loud drop. "Hello?" I hollered. Then someone yelped and I heard running. I chased after the sound of limping. But I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me, and then I fell over a small ledge and into a fast flowing river. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell. SPLASH!

"Help me!" I yelled, hoping that the person running from me would care enough to rescue me. But nothing could be heard to me over the sound of rushing water.

I thrashed and tugged at the river water. Twigs and branches scratched my face and legs and arms. It was so painful and tiring; I could barely keep afloat now, or keep my eyes open.

Now I could see huge boulders in the water, tried to grab them, but they and I were too slippery. I grabbed at the branches scratching me, but the broke off and floated away with me. I saw that a side of the river wall was stretched out far enough that I thought I could get it, but again could not.

"HELP?!" I managed to get out before I rammed into a rock with my head. I started to pass out, my limbs gave in, and I was floating on my back now. Struggling to stay awake, for fear of a concussion, I saw a blur of blond hair running along the edge of the river bank.

"Hold on!" A male's voice yelled. Oh yay, the thief was going to rescue me…blah blah blah! Even though I was a little thankful that he would try, and then maybe then I could bust his butt!

"Here!" He hollered. I turned my head a little, my vision was getting blurrier by the second, but I could tell he was trying to attempt to pull me in with a thick branch. How was he holding it? wasn't it too heavy for him? The branch tip nudged my arm.

I struggled to get enough wit to lift my arm. Thank the Gods that I managed it. The stranger boy hauled me in, struggling under my extra weight. I felt like I blacked out for a second.

I just got out of the water and regained enough consciousness. I got up and stumbled a few feet and fell to my knees coughing. I fell onto my back and my vision got blurrier, but went in and out.

My hearing was dancing also, and my mind didn't register a few things. I saw the blond boy leaning above me on his knee.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. I looked up, coughed one more time, and everything went black. The last thing I saw and registered was his piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**Again sorry! That this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't think of more to go to this subject of this chapter. **

**Any way, I hoped you liked it!!! R&R! **

**This is how I think Thalia met Luke. Because by facts, they met by bumping into each other while both of them were on the run. And I read some stories on here where people thought they were in school together. Which they were not, but I do love those stories. **

**But the one thing I couldn't find was, where Thalia's home was before she ran away? Was it near New York? Or in Connecticut, where Luke lived? **

**WHO KNOWS!??!?!!?**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully it will be longer.**

* * *

**COOKIES! WAFFLES! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Try and You'll Lose, Luke's Here!

**(A/N:)Dont even bother to add my stories to story alert of fav stories if you are not going to review them first!**

_**Chapter 5: Try and you'll lose.**_

* * *

_… and the last thing I saw and registered was his piercing blue eyes…_

I must have been asleep for hours, because when my eyes opened again, it was extremely dark out. I've never actually seen so many stars before. I felt… secured, comforted and warm, no pain or fatigue from the rafting water that almost engulfed me to my own death. But when I moved to get up, all that I thought I didn't have rushed into my newly aching body. Anger, fatigue, stress, and alarm washed over me all at once. My head turned to a blur with found thoughts, one was extremely angering and my vision went blue, then I heard a boy yelp out in pain and I was dropped to the ground, someone had been holding me up. "Ohhhh…" I groaned, and managed to put a hand on my head to try and push out an oncoming headache.

I got my bearings back, and gained enough strength to sit up and observe my surroundings. I was in a small room, but it was all wood, and the doors were open. This place must be an abandoned house in the middle of a nowhere forest, because it was pretty messy, but nicely made. The roof was made of patched together, dried up straw, the floors were made together of mangled wood, walls too. But sitting up, the straw roof was three feet away.

A cool breeze swept in, and I took in a deep breath, bad idea. I was ruffed up inside as well, I doubled over in pain and sort-of screamed. A boy with a worried look on his face came in, he held his other hand, and I could see it was badly burned. "Are you ok?" He asked me. Then I noticed it. My stolen things were sprawled across the floor, and I saw him running from the campsite carrying a few things.

I got up in a blur, "You!" and I tried to tackle him but all too quickly, he had me pinned to the wall, arm at my throat.

"Dude, what is up with you? You've done enough damage to me already-" He gestured up his burnt hand, "- And also remember I took the risk at saving you in those rapids!" Then he let me go and stormed out of the small hut room. I dropped to the floor gasping for air, coughing up more water.

I thought it over for a second. This mysterious boy had saved me. He must have stolen my stuff because he seemed to be on the run too, seeing as he might live in this mangled and rundown hut. And I had hurt him, twice, with my new found power. I decided it was best to keep quiet. So I got up and set up the little room to give him some space, the room seemed to be 10ft. x 15ft. I set up my sleeping bag on the far side from his, put my belongings back in my bag and curled up take nap.

Usually now days when I'm worried, I would stroke my new necklace I had found in the strange lamp. But I discovered it was gone. I remember I had put it in my bag before I left for town, so it couldn't have gotten lost in the river. It wasn't in my bag, because I just went through it a second ago. That boy has some pretty strong nerves it he thought it was his now!

I stormed outside, and looked around for him. He was hunched over next to a tree; he looked to be about my age, maybe 2 years older, since I was ten. The boy was also holding my lightning bolt chocker necklace. I knew it! "Hey! That's mine; my dad had given it to me!" I held out my hand for him to give it back. His face twisted into pain, confusion and alarm as well at my sudden behavior. What had he gone through before I crossed into his life? Well, I couldn't let him see my emotions, so I put on a mask, don't ask, I've had years of practice.

"You've met your father? I thought Zeus would be harsher than Hermes? Humph." He joked.

"What? I've never met my father that was a gift my mom hid from me for years." I said. "And what do you mean? Who's Zeus, and who's Hermes?" The boy flinched at the name Hermes.

"You don't know? Hermes is my Godly parent, and yours is Zeus." He explained, while getting up and scooting away from me.

"Huh, are you scared of me?" I laughed.

"A little, but that's only because I don't want you electrocuting me again." He sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wont do it again, I was just angry." He nodded at my words and seemed to relax. It was silent between us for a moment. We ended up sitting next to each other by the tree, examining his hand, trying to figure out how to help it. "First," I finally spoke up, "What's your name?"

"Luke Castellan, what's yours?"

"Thalia Grace, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, why did you shock me? I was only trying to get the water from your chest, so you won't get pneumonia." Luke asked me.

"That happens when I'm angry, sorry. But I was thinking of how you stole my things, and can I have my necklace back now?" Luke handed me it back but then put it on me. "Thank you… Why do you not like Zeus or Hermes?" He tensed up, so I knew this was a touchy subject, Luke didn't answer me he just stared at the ground, I let it drop.

It was still dark, but it seemed brighter. The stars danced around, I could actually see the Milky Way. The trees let some light peek through to us. Luke looked up at me. "How did you end up out here?" Luke asked me.

"I… um, I couldn't deal with life at 'home', the way they mocked me, my mom…, what they said about her, and me because I have ADHD and dyslexia… and oh sorry I'm tend to babble a lot…" I stammered, thinking about it brought back a lot of emotion and thoughts, but I tried to keep myself in line because I wasn't going to break in front of a complete stranger.

"It's ok; I'm out here for the same reason almost." Luke said. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down and wept on his shoulder, he started to tear up too, a little though. Some time I had fallen asleep and he then took me to my bed.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I felt sore, so I couldn't get up. But I managed to turn around, which I groaned while doing it. Luke was cooking some type of soup, and looked at me when I mustered. "How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I think my entire being is bruised." We both laughed.

"What hurts?"

"Um, well, I have a massive headache, my sides are bruised, I think I'm bleeding heavily in some areas, and -- ow!--," I turned, my hip and a few ribs were searing with pain, "I think I broke a few things." I gasped. Luke came over to me in an instant.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No! You'd need a parent for that, and Άδης δεν can you get me to go back home!" I almost shouted at him, but then alarm hit me. "Did I just say 'Hades no' in another language.

Luke just started to laugh. "Ya, demigods do that when they become of age."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I've been out here for three years, and before that my mom had some crazy attacks where her eyes go green… oops, now you probably think I'm nuts." Luke started to blush and turned his head.

"No, I think I believe you, a month ago a bunch of weird things happened to me too. A 'Minotaur' was chasing me, he looked like a half bull and half man, and he met with a strange man and a woman with red eyes and hair that was on fire. Then I found refuge by talking to a god, I think he guided me to you…" I explained to him to ensure him that I didn't think he was a psycho. But when I turned my head towards him his eyes were so wide I thought I could see the inside of his head.

"Whoa…" was all Luke could get out.

We ate breakfast, I had to admit, and Luke was a pretty good cooker. The stew had some type of plant in it that made me feel sort of happy. Some thing was happening, and I blacked out, last I saw was Luke looking at me, waiting, and his food not even touched…

* * *

I was aware of every thing by ear, though I couldn't get myself to talk or open my eyes, but I could think. _Jerk…_

I was being carried probably on his shoulder, and a huge pack on his back held me there so I wouldn't fall. I felt him jumping over things, occasionally he would grunt. But this seemed to go on forever, I could tell that sometimes I was lucid and others I was actually asleep. I noticed that my ribs stopped hurting, a few sleeps ago he popped my hip and ribs back into place, and I had calmed down. After a while of being in my lucid state trap and not bouncing, I thought Luke had stopped for a rest. But I would have been lying on a log or something. Now I was lying on something soft, my sleeping bag maybe?

A day or so had passed until I started to creek my eyes open. The sun was blinding and I could see I was under another roof but not in any room I was on my sleeping bag on the forest floor. Luke was cooking again or roasting hotdogs. Did he plan to eat them all him self? I wanted to start screaming so I tried but all that came out was some groans. I lifted my body up to sit.

"Ah, you're awake." Luke smiled.

I tried to speak but my vocal cords were still numb.

"Sorry, you won't be able to speak again for a few minutes. The herb wore off faster than I thought it would." WHAT?! HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!

All I could do was glare at him. "Hey! Let me explain first. I'm innocent." That upset me so much I got my voice back instantly.

"WHAT?! You think you're innocent? Luke, you put me in some type of comma for a day or even weeks! Ahhh!" I screamed and yelled at him.

"I did that to make sure you were saf-" He tried to say but in less than a second I was at his throat with my spear.

"Don't- you- even- DARE!" then he flipped me over and was on top of me, pinning me to the ground between him.

"I did that so you wouldn't hurt as much on the trip and you would never have let me take you, you would have left me…" He scolded me at first, but what Luke said last he seemed sad at the thought of losing or being without me. I didn't get it. We had barely even met a week ago and he had stolen my things, and gotten me dropped in the rapids where I had broken some bones.

"Ya! If I had the chance and also the next time I get one!" I yelled and started to wrangle free.

"Thalia, I don't want to fight you!" Luke said in a panic once I was free.

"Try and you'll lose. So bad…" I laughed evilly.

"Thalia, I'll hurt you, but if I have to…" Now he was dead on serious, no way that he would hold back for my sake in our upcoming spar.

"Bring it, loser!" I screamed, and that blew his top off.

Luke charged at me. The next few minutes were a blur, but I was very aware of every thing now, so I observed his tactics. Luke was crying but holding in there, he seemed to have softened and didn't actually want to hurt me, but would if he had to. But he couldn't touch me.

I learned that his weak spot was under his arm near his ribs that would be very well guarded if he had armor. That he was a little clumsy with his defense mechanisms and that… Luke cared if I died or lived. I couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Here he was, fighting to the death wth me. Could he have brought me down if he wanted to? No, I wanted to end this, I couldn't take much more. I started to feel weird.

I actually noticed how Luke was now. His piercing blue eyes heavy with stamina and fatigue. His messy longish gold/blonde hair turning caked with sweat. I took my chance. I drove the hilt of my spear into his ribs, he doubled over, and I smacked his head, he went side ways, I did a move that made him stand. Luke was shouting in agony now. It hurt me inside. So I ended it by pinning him to a tree.

Our spinning attacks had ended, I had won.

"Don't do that again, or it will be worse." I threatened him and let go. Luke fell to the ground like I did our first day we met. But then I noticed the bruises all over him. I walked away knowing he was fine just a little banged up.

I wasn't much tiered at all just breathing a little heavy from the pain of my ribs. So I went over to a near by stream, and saw I was completely unharmed.

It dawned on me what I had done in our little spar. I ran over to Luke, he let me help him, not even angry with me. I helped him to his sleeping bag and got a wet cloth to stop the bleeding on his calf.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Was all I got out before we heard a loud below from a hideous monster that came barging into our little cap.

"Hydra…" was what Luke said, then we started running.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter up in three weeks due to spring break. Oh no. R&R! and also reread the other chapters, I fixed them due to suggestions.**_

**_(A/N: Luke and Thalia arn't in love, yet, Luke is just showing he cared because he finally has someone that he considers he can trust and he doesnt want to be alone again. And it pains both of them to fight each other, but Thalia has a very strong opinion against what Luke did to her. He put her in a sort of state where she wouldnt feel so much pain from he inguries from the water, and he didn't want her running off from him.) _**

**_Who do you agree with? Thalia or Luke?, on what happened with the stew, did Thalia make the right choice challenging him to a spar to the death? I'm just so glad I didn't kill one of them!_**

_**Reviews are love………….!**_


	6. Forget me not

Chapter 6: Forget me not.

It wasn't a Hydra, anymore, Luke blew into this one type of horn, and it blew up. How?

But that was a month ago. And so much has happened since then. For instance: I had to learn how to hunt. Luke said that if I was to survive out here in the wild with him, I would need to stop sneaking into towns and _buying food! _We needed to stay 'incognito', what ever that meant. That's boys for you. He taught me how to throw my spear and nail a rabbit. I hit my first one, after several hours later of practice. But to be nice, Luke said he'd skin and cook the rabbit. And I said, "I don't really trust you cooking food for me anymore." His response was, "Would you rather you cook a wild rabbit? You don't know how. And I promise that I won't put you to sleep again." So now I've grown used to that.

The other thing is he taught me how to build. I thought we could just stay in one place for the rest of eternity, but Luke said, "Now you're just acting like a grown up, trying to settle in one place for the rest of your life. So we have to keep moving, and if we do that, I'm going to need help building a shelter for us both, so come on!" Of course I got angry, but learned to deal with it. He taught me to bind strips of bark together for rope. To cut wood for the walls. Etc.

I never really saw his point for building all these 'safe houses', but he said they'd come in handy on day for me. Some were straw, others like the little house I woke up in. But Luke also said that there was much more to come, so we traveled south. Now you should be caught up.

"Luke!" I hollered. "Luke, where are you?!" A storm had rolled in while we were out hunting. We were too far away from our base camp. And lightning had struck a tree that we were next to. It toppled over, splitting me and Luke apart. Now, I was searching for him, because the incident knocked me out cold, later an animal had dragged me away. Another beam of lightning scared it off before it could completely kill me. "Luke, answer me!"

"Thalia!" Luke's voice came from a distance to my right. He burst into the little clearing I was in, being chased by a wildebeest. I stumbled over laughing.

"Having fun?!" I hollered to him.

"No, now get it!" Luke cried.

"Fine!" I called back and sent my spear through the air and it struck the little, wild pig in the neck.

I hopped down from my perch. "Thanks." Luke said.

"Hehe, your welcome. Oh, that's a big pig!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Why are you talking like a three year old? You're ten." Luke asked.

"I'm just teasing you, and why are you so snobby for a twelve year old? Hmm?" I teased him again.

"Whatever, lets go eat." He joined in with me. We went back to camp and eat…

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I smelt bacon. So sweet, but revolting after last nights dinner. I rolled over in my sleeping bag, hair now in my face. Uhh! I need a shower. I got up and went outside. The fire was lit, Luke nowhere in sight. "Luke?" I whispered.

"Mmhuh, what?" Luke said groggily from behind me. I jumped, and turned around; he was in his sleeping bag, next to mine, and staring at me.

"Oh, I thought you were up, I smelt bacon." I said quizzically.

"Oh ya, I went out and bought some last night. They should be ready by now." He said and got up to come stand next to me.

I smiled, "You did?"

"Yup, now let's go eat." And he pulled me along towards the sweet smelling, store bought meat.

When we got there, which was about only seven meters away, I sat down while he looked around. "Where is it?" He asked and turned to me. "Did you eat it all?"

"No." was my simple answer.

"Then who-" but he was cut off, an arrow now in his left calf. "Thalia!" Luke cried and pointed behind me. A band of girls wearing silver parkas and coots came rolling into our little clearing. They all held white and silver arrows and cross bows.

Luke stumbled toward me, and tried to protect me. "Oh look, another pathetic male." One of the girls laughed. She had long black hair and peculiar amber eyes. Some of the other girls laughed too

"Stop," commanded another, "My lady, any orders?"

A taller girl, with blonde almost white hair, and silver eyes walked out from behind some bushes. She looked to be about Luke's age. "Hold, we might need his help." She said in a superior tone. She walked over and took the arrow out of Luke's bleeding leg abrasion. He yelped. "Girl, can you fix him?" She asked me.

"Yes, but who are you people?" I asked sacredly, taking Luke and backing away slowly.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and virginity, immune to the power of Aphrodite. Need I say more? You should know this, my dear Thalia. And you are the reason I do not turn this young man into an antelope." The goddess Artemis said.

"Oh," Now I remember her from school text books. "My apologies, goddess." I said quickly and set Luke down to try and stop the flow of blood coming from his wound. I ripped a piece of cloth from my extra blanket and wrapped it around his leg. "Aren't you Apollo's sister? Doesn't that mean that you can heal him?" I asked, looking up at the young goddess' very expectant form.

She seamed to struggle with this choice for a moment. "Very well." Artemis said. Then she knelt down and touched his leg wound, almost instantly it was healed.

"Thank you, Artemis." Luke and I said in respectful tones.

"My lady Artemis? Aren't you in need of speaking to this boy so we may leave?" said the girl that seemed to be in second command.

"Yes, but it is soon to be resting time for you young huntresses. We must camp here for the day, so that you all may freshen up, and that I may carry out my business." Artemis replied and some of her hunters moaned in protest. They ranged from the ages of seven to fourteen, and one sixteen year old.

Within about ten minutes the girls had all six of their tent set up, in total, there was about sixteen huntresses in all. They started their own separate fire and sat down to eat. While Artemis took me and Luke over to talk.

"Now, have you two not encountered several monsters on your little journey?' Artemis asked.

"We're not on a journey, Artemis. We ran away from our parents and home." Luke said a little too quickly in defense.

"Together?" Artemis looked to me, stunned.

"No, we met, by him stealing my things and me falling in an icy river."

"Oh, why have you two stayed together then, you look capable enough on your own to support you selves?" She asked.

"Because it's kind of better this way, we teach each other stuff and protect each other. Like you said, we've met up with one too many monsters." Luke said next.

"I see, so I must give you a warning, Thalia. Since you are a daughter of Zeus, you must know that a child of the big three has a much, much stronger scent than any other demi-god. So be very watchful of your surroundings. I know this may sound weird, but also be careful of whom you trust." Artemis said the last part while flicking her eyes to Luke.

"What do you mean?" I asked the goddess.

The lead huntress strolled in. "She means men. They are worthless; they'll break your heart if you let them get too close to you. Luke here will betray you, Thalia. Do you want to end up like that? He won't ever be who you think he is." She said.

"Zoë Nightshade. Please remove yourself from our presence." Artemis snapped at the lead huntress Zoë.

"Sorry, my lady. But we must be going; our… monster is almost near." Zoë said.

"Oh, you mean the Minotaur? Is he still chasing her?" Artemis asked in a suppressed tone. Zoë Nightshade nodded.

"The Minotaur? He was chasing me a few months ago. Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You my dear." Young Artemis said.

"Why is he still chasing me?"

"Should we tell her?" Zoë asked.

"No, not yet. It may not even be her destiny." Artemis replied.

"Tell me what?" I pushed.

"Nothing, but to protect you, the best choice would be to join our ranks as a hunter." Zoë snapped at me.

"If that will protect us, ok."

"No, only you. Our huntresses have all vowed to turn their backs on men and boys for the rest of eternity. To be a huntress is to serve Artemis, forget and turn away men, and hunt down the monsters that lurk this earth to protect humanity. So you will have to leave him and join us if you are to be fully protected. Remember, he will betray you one day." Zoë said.

"I won't betray her." Luke snarled at Zoë's remarks.

Zoë ignored him. "Will you join us, Thalia?"

"No!" I said.

"Very well then, Zoë, position everyone for our departure." Artemis sighed.

They gathered up their things quicker than setting it all up. And no one gave either me or Luke a second glance before they left. I walked into our little hut and crawled into my sleeping bag, feeling myself starting to cry.

Only one word came to my mind when I thought of Zoë Nightshade: Obnoxious! How dare she say all that in front of Luke, or even say it at all. And why bag on men? Women have plenty of flaws themselves, just look at Zoë. And how was Luke going to betray me? Leave? I could take care of myself for a matter of fact. Then there was the break your heart thing. I thought a boy could only break your heart if you were in love or cared too much for him. Did I feel that way about Luke? I don't know. Some feelings are starting to develop though, I think.

I didn't notice that I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I stood on a little podium, no one here but me. And I am in some place new. Not an arena, or a stadium or a fancy theater. But in a park, that felt as though it was floating on the clouds. The grass was a soft and freshly grown green, side walks as pale as if never been walked on. The benches were white and made out of pure marble, about five in sight ahead of me. The breeze was gentle, like some one stroking your cheek. I felt so cold, but burning with a weeping rage. Hot tears burnt as the flowed and rolled down my cheeks, but my vision perfect, unbroken. My heart the very opposite. _

_I looked ahead, seeing a tiny arched building, like the ones found in the middle of a park. The arches, sixteen in all wrapped around, were greatly space and white marble again. The sun was setting, leaving the clouds around me a deepening orange and yellow, making the scene ahead of me more heart breaking, wrenching. I then peered through those thoughtless arches and past the glorious façade, to see Luke, lying on the ground, bleeding. A glowing blonde girl, and a black haired boy sitting by his side. They were murmuring something, Luke smiled then grunted with pain on his face. A minute ago, he had stabbed himself under his war armor, this place seemed to be the place that held him to the earth._

_Now his life was slipping away. I caught him say that he would try, try to get another chance. And somehow I believed him. Believed that he would come back for me. But as the last bit of life drained from Luke's body, his eyes found mine, even though we were meters apart. _

"_He'll be back. He will, he won't disappoint you again. But that's your choice, will you accept him after his mistakes? He loved you, did all this for you, but didn't see his mistakes." Artemis said beside me._

"_Did you when yours broke your heart?" I asked, but my tears had stopped, I didn't feel the hope at all, but I felt…faith._

* * *

I bolt up right. "LUKE!" I shouted. Then I realized that that was just a dream. Or was it? I felt around for Luke in his sleeping bag, but he wasn't there. "Luke!" I cried and cried.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Luke said walking into the hut. "Are you ok?" He said wiping my cheek of it's first tear.

I looked up and met his piercing icy blue eyes. "Ya." I said. Now my feelings were confirmed.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it took so long to update. PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Phoenix Legend

Chapter seven: Phoenix Legend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

You may think that running away is easy, right? Not! It's harder than you can even imagine if you don't try hard enough. Do you think about the cold, running out of supplies, and / or restock? Where you would go? How would you live?

I've had a really hard time getting used to it, but I didn't think about things when I ran away. It took that whole month of being with Luke and his help to get settled into this 'wild' (literally) new life. Some nights have been _really_ harsh. One, I'm guessing, was about 32'f outside. Our little shelter kept letting too much rain in so we moved out to the little tent that I had saved (and Luke said to throw it away! Ha!). The flimsy and thin plastic sides were shaking so hard, I thought that it was going to tare. But it just shook like all of high heavens, or all of high Olympus.

Luke and I were cramped together; neither of us liked the small tent and its limited space. So I had the idea to tare the tent apart and fix the little shelter in the area's that it was leaking and to just go to sleep. But he didn't want to get anymore wet and he was too tired.

So Luke slept in the same tent as me, our backs were actually touching each other, so that's what back to back means? There was a log under where my neck goes, but there was too little room to shuffle around and when I tried Luke for help, he was already asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I had a horrible neck and back, so did Luke.

Another night, we…had a talk.

I walked out of the small shelter into the freezing air. Luke wasn't in there so I figured he was off…doing his own business off somewhere in the bushes. I went over to the large log Luke had pulled in front of the small fire and sat down. It was quiet, I could only hear the soft breeze of the night wind and I occupied my uneasy mind with watching my breath clouds because of the chilling air. Then I heard a dried up leaf snap under a new weight, then another, and another, and another… "Thalia, what are you doing out here?" Luke asked as I swiveled around to look at him.

"Me? Don't be hypocritical, you're out here too." I said back playfully, trying to get into a good mood.

"I was just scouting the area, I do every night. Are you ok?" He said defensively and using the same tone I did.

"Uh, bad dream." I said flatly, blushed and looked down trying to hide my oncoming smile of embarrassment.

"Bad dream?" Luke laughed. "I stopped having those years ago; you know they aren't real, right?" He came over and sat by me.

"Yeah, it just freaked me out."

"What was it about?"

"Well," I said. "I was thinking about everybody that we left when we ran away, separately. And how are we going to live out here all of our lives? Don't you want to find a girl and marry her some day? Or get an awesome job, go to school and make friends?" I pleaded for him to help me with just that tone of my voice.

"Thalia, I…where did this come from?" Luke whispered in a ragged voice, and he tore his eyes from my gaze and looked down, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He let out a heavy breath. I wish I knew what he was thinking to make himself act like this. "We chose to run away our selves. We're …demigods and no one can touch us practically. I can fight with a sword, and you can zap them to death." Luke laughed at the last part,

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about someone that might abduct us, or running out of food, the rest our lives might always be like this. Would you like a little ten year old girl following you around for years and years? I know wouldn't. I'm probably stressing you out all the time. Just let me go back, I can, I know it, I'll just deal with everyone back home like I always have-"

"Stop, you're not that bad. And…I don't want to marry when I get old to another girl, school sucks, and _I made _the choice to run away, so did you, I'm sticking to it. You may think that you want to go back, but you don't. Because every body would treat you the same way they did before you or I ran away, you wouldn't like that, you'd end up running again. This isn't like some vacation, Thalia, it's the real deal." He was starting to use the 'I'm in charge, so don't peeve me off' voice.

"Don't tell me what I think." I whined in, letting the electricity swirl off of me in waves, and they didn't touch the ground, it was just meant to be a threat. With the blue electric swirls of light dancing around my head to hands I said, "Shut-up, or I will take you down!"

Luke jumped back in surprise, and fear. "Thalia, I didn't mean that. I just don't want you to leave, and they will treat you horrible." Luke said, stepping towards me, he then carefully grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way as a spear whizzed past where my head just was.

A giant bird rushed onto our campsite that looked like a griffin. _"I am a Phoenix, actually. I hate it when people think that!" _A voice said in my head, or out loud. I couldn't tell. It sounded like broken glass, three soft voiced women speaking at once, and scratching a chalkboard all at once.

I looked over to Luke, his face contorted into an odd way and he stepped back, slowly pulling me with him, "Run!" He whispered in a harsh voice. We started to turn and rush out of there when I felt like I was hit by a bus. I could see that I had fallen, or was tripped. Luke was still runing, but in place looking back at me and yelling. But that was all that happened before he passed out, then I.

One thing had crosses my mind often now is: Why do I keep passing out?

* * *

Waking up, I felt like some one had dragged me across the Saharrah desert and then sat on me for a week. But no, I was on the floor of what looked like a cave. After traveling this far from California, I don't know where I am anymore, so I might as well be in a far off desert.

I rolled over and off of the ground to find myself in a cavern of some sort, the only reason I knew this was because the only light was peeking in through the ceiling, two hundred feet above me about. I turned to see Luke sitting up and he held out his hand for me to pull him up. I tried to say something but I felt a knot in my throat but no words came out.

Luke shook his head and mouthed the words that I think were: we need to lip read. I tried to lip: where are we? But he just made a face of confusion signaling that I sucked at mouth language with no sound. Then a loud bang came from out side of the cavern some where. I looked up out through the small hole in the top, nothing but light.

Then the walls all around us started to shake, debris was falling from the cavern ceiling. Luke tried to pull me along somewhere but tripped over his own feet and brought me down with him. "_Alright, some new contestants!" _the voice of the Phoenix spoke again in our heads. The wall crumbled on one side of the cavern to revel and exit, but also the giant Phoenix. Luke mouthed: Aren't you copying the legend of the sphinx? He mouthed this to the Phoenix; I couldn't tell what its gender was.

"_No, I just came up with my own legend, now shut up, or you'll die right here. Now this game you could easily die in, for my amusement. Behind me you will see a room with very little light, and there are twist and turns making this a small but very large maze. Some places will be too dark, but it may hold your exit, or your death. Don't be alarmed by the noises you hear, or you may. This place holds creatures and monsters of the very worst imaginable. The only way you can win is if you can escape alive. You may have weapons and your voices back once you enter at any time." _The Phoenix said.

Luke looked at me, and then pulled out his sword and a hidden shield that I had not seen before. I took out my canister that turned into my spear, and then tapped my bracelet that turned into my shield: Aegis. "Are you ready for this?" I asked Luke.

He had the strong look of ambition on his face. "Let's get this over with." Luke said.

"Great, and stick close, because Aegis has a little surprise for those monsters out there." I told him, hearing my own voice crack. He patted me on the shoulder.

We then stepped across the threshold.

"_Begin, and enter The Hall of Figures!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/n: ok, the next chapter is up, and i'm sorry that i have not updated in such a long time. And if you catch any speling mistakes or typos, sorry, i tried the best i could but my doc is not working today. And that i hadnt updated in a long time because of writers block and im moving, i also got a new puppy! yay! his name is jr!**

**oh well, please review if you'd like to, (it would be apretiated! ;D)**


	8. The Hall of Figures

**A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated my stories in a long time, I was just too lazy, at least I didn't wait two years, lol, but here's this one. ;)**

Hall of figures

As I stepped across the big archway between the cave and the "hall of figures" every eerie sound possible flooded my ears. At first I thought it was fake sounds copied off of old movies but not when I saw our first obstacle. It was a thirty feet tall owl. At first I thought it was kind of cute but then it started to convulse and shout out a terrible sound that made Luke crumple to the ground in a heap of pain and scream his head off. But then the owl disappeared, but Luke was still screaming. I started to think that this want much of an attack but then I realized what that bird does, it turned Luke on me…

Luke got up and was still wailing, but he had a possessed look of anger on his face that was meant for me. It seemed that every moved he made wasn't his own except a tiny glint in his eye saying "Help me." Well, at least his mind was still there. He got up off of his knees and started to swing his sword like a maniac, I only had enough time to try and jump back. But he slit about a centimeter into my cheek.

Blood seeped through, but it was electric blue, then I noticed that this had made me mad and I was spewing lightning, it almost charred Luke. I was possessed too. The more Luke swung his sword toward the lightning the greater danger he was in. The blue/white lights were attracted to his sword, but since I was the one swinging the fists, my weapons dropped, he was close enough to where he was safe, at least from the lightning that is.

It was basically that the scary jumbo bird had possessed me and Luke to try and kill each other, I wasn't in control of my motions, I didn't even feel anything until Luke's sword sliced my upper left arm. It felt like a paper cut at first but the deeper the more painful, plus that of the still connected lightning, made my insides go to mush, I collapsed. Luke's face was forced into a smirk. He slowly walked up to me and looked down in triumph, and raised his sword, ready to strike…but then I noticed I had control of my limbs again.

"Luke, stop!" I shouted. But he brought it down, at the last second I moved, grabbed my spear and swung it around to cut the side of his face about a centimeter in, at the same time I sent in just enough electricity to send him flying down one of the dark labyrinth paths. I heard Luke cry out, but only from my attack.

I was about to run after him but there was 5 paths, all were dark but one was light with shadows dancing across the entrance to it. "Luke? Where are you?"

"Uh,-he winced in pain- I'm in one of the paths, why did you do that?" Luke called out.

"You were about to kill me! And I figured out if I did that then you'd be freed from that funky possession thing that that owl did!" I shouted back. I thought I heard him say sorry. There was a faint blue light trial over the 2nd path wall, I remembered that when the last time I had sent someone flying from my electricity that it left a faint blue light, so I went for it and went through that path.

I was thinking of what that phoenix said and any shadow could be my death, so I stuck to the barely lighted side, but from what I could see was wriggling plants on the darker side, they were snapping at me. I didn't want to necessarily stick to the light side either because the shrub walls were moving too. I took turn after turn, having Luke's voice and the fading blue light to guide me. Left, left, right, left, right, straight, turn around, left…and there he was…blood all over his face, dripping down his face onto his arms and shirt. What I did to him was too horrible, I guess that was too much electricity…woops.

"OWW, GEEZ!" I exclaimed. Luke was mad at me now, in his own control, he threw his sword at me and the butt of it smacked my legs. I tried to hold in my anger since I knew I was the one who did this to him and he had a right to be mad at me. "Luke, I'm trying to help you, try not to kill me in the process." But he just continued to glare at me and murmured 'fine.'

I slowly walked towards him, not quite trusting him just yet. "Help me up." Luke grunted as though talking was painful, it must have been. I put my hands underneath his arms and hoisted him up onto my side, he had to limp along with my help because the little flying trip he did might have sprang his ankle…it was bleeding too.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put that much electricity into it…I didn't think it would hurt you _this _bad." He just nodded and winced when he put some pressure on his bad ankle. We traveled about ten feet before the bushes shifted and gave us two paths: left(lit) and right(not lit). "Lets go left." I said testily,

As we started to move forward, Luke limping on one leg, me supporting him on the other side with his arm over my shoulder. But just as we stepped three feet into the path, it went pitch black and the right side went light, then when we tried the right side, it did the same thing as the left, we were at a dead end now. Luke winked at me, picked up my left hand, pointed it at wall in front of us and tickled my stomach. It tickled sooo bad. And the result was lighting coming out of my had and burning another path through the wall, it was endless. Luke's face showed he was not expecting that much from me, but he knew what he was doing.

The new path lit up immediately and we started along on our way, no disturbance what so ever. It was so slow, Luke kept needing to stop and rest because his good leg was getting tired and his face was swelling. I wish I had ice for his face…but not till we escape. "Luke, when do you think this will end?" I asked.

"_Now if the boy doesn't get healed, here, this will help." _The voice of the phoenix said from somewhere. When it spoke the hairs on the back of my neck stood up_ "You guys have managed to avoid all of the traps, that makes me sad. But after I heal the boy, your last obstacle will be at the end if you can find it." _I got scared.

"It's trying to trick us!" I whispered to Luke. Then green rain fell from the sky. At first I was scared that it was poison and I was sort of grateful to get to go out feeling so…_awesome. _Wait, it was healing Luke.

His face swelling went down, then it went to its normal pigment. It started to mend the wound all on its own, the skin coming together, the scar vanishing. His spine straightened and I looked at my past scars, they were gone too. The rain stopped all of the sudden.

Luke stood up, "What just happened?" he asked me.

"It healed us…maybe just for more fun for it when a new obstacle comes to us."

"LOOK!" Luke gasped.

I looked where he pointed, and there was the exit. It was the outside world, the opening was a path led by pillars or white marble, magnificent statues of the gods, minor and major, the ground was gold steps leading up, and up and up to it. But there was also a fancy sign that said "exit". My mouth dropped open in awe. I had every urge to walk up to the top and walk out, like something was there waiting for me…so entrancing…my feet started moving towards this perfect picture.

Then Luke jumped on me and pined me to the ground. "Thalia, don't get mad," he whispered in my ear. "Just stay down, I thing we fell into a trap…shhhhh." As soon as he said the words the pretty picture and exit melted in front of us.

"JUST KIDDING! YOU DON'T GET OUT OF TROUBLE THAT EASY! IT'S JUST BEGINNING!" The phoenix's' voice rand above us in anger.

The marble pillars turned to shiny, black, and roughly jagged obsidian. The golden steps melted into lava that slowly started our way. And the lovely statues of the gods flickered out of sight to be replaced by the belly of a gigantic snake wrapped around the obsidian holding up the cave wall. The once exit was revealed to be the snakes head, I think it's a cobra.

I gasped, but that was a bad idea. The snake woke up, and the phoenix's laughing voice died into the back ground as if getting farther and farther away. Luke got up and took out his sword, I did the same and with drew my spear and shield. "Should we run?" I asked Luke. And he nodded. But as we turned to run the shrub walls close us off and we were stuck. The giant cobra was 12 feet wide and I'm guessing over 70-100 feet long. It slithered towards us, slowly, its red eyes looking at us with hatred, wanting to do nothing but kill.

"What Greek monster is this?" Luke asked me.

"I don't think it is, it looks like something Egyptian I read about once in a history book. Something about magicians and stuff…" At the word of 'Egypt' it's fangs started to drip green venom that sizzled when it hit the ground, and it tried to strike me but I held up my shield. The snake stopped just before it and hissed like it was afraid of my shield. I had forgotten that monsters were afraid of it. Oh yah, woops. I sort of let out a little giggle and Luke looked at me funny but getting angry. "Just watch."

I started to walk towards it sticking my shield in the cobras face, over and over again as it backed up, jerking and hissing, and spiting venom at me as I dogged it. The snake slithered back wards to the edge of the lava flow. The snake was stuck now, between my _scary_ shield and the lava. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself. I lifted up my spear and braced myself. I concentrated, closing my eyes, thinking of storms, thunder, fire, destruction, _lightning. I opened my eyes, knowing that I have never done this before and it could weaken me greatly. My gut tugged so hard I felt like I was going to puke and I summoned almost all the lightning I could imagine, sending it down my spear aimed at the snakes head._

_Blue electricity and white lightning appears out of nowhere above my head, wrapping its self around my spear and a HUGE arc of power embraced the snake, encasing it in blue light that danced with spirals of lightning shooting here and there off of its body. The snake screamed in pain and horror as it burned alive. Fire broke out inside of the blue light shell the I had on the snake. The snakes skin turned black, like burning paper. It fell to the ground, dead, but I didn't stop until the thing was reduced to ashes. Ashes that if you touched it you'd get shocked because it still glowed with lightning. I looked back at Luke._

_He just stood there with his mouth open, impressed that I took it on without even trying. But there was something else, because I didn't stop when it was dead, he saw it burn alive until it was dead. "Luke?" I started to walk towards him, but he freaked and tried to run, to find a way away from me. He did, there was the real exit was behind where the cobras head was in the beginning. The lava was gone._

_I followed Luke out the exit and the cave collapsed behind us. We were at the steps of Mount Olympus…we stood there in awe._


	9. Proud and unwanted memories

_**OK! I have had no internet for a while and then I do now! I have typed this up, intertwining new information since I just read the new book "The lost hero" by Rick Riordan. That book is amazing! I personally LOVE this chapter I just wrote so I would love to here your opinions of this chapter, pllllzzzz review this one PLZ. And more chapters to come soon since its summer! **_

_**DISCLAIMER TO ALL IDEAS THAT ARE BELONGING TO RICK RIORDAN!_**_

CHAPTER: PROUD AND UNWANTED MEMORY

We were standing there, staring at Mount Olympus. It was more than magnificent…everything I ever imagined in beauty. White marble buildings were strewn here and there to the very top of the mountain, with a single main road of granite leading all the way up. Brilliant clouds that reflected the rays of the sun slowly drifted along the ground at our feet, and above or throughout the trees. The trees were swaying lightly in the breeze, and the falling blossoms swirled and danced into creatures to run off and play together. That's when I noticed that there was people and creatures wandering around every where up the path, and in and out of the buildings. The people were wearing both togas and others were wearing modern day clothing. I saw small, flying creatures that looked like babies, others weren't so pretty, and the oddest ones were men with horse hind ends from the waist down. And at the very top of the mountain was a mighty white marble columned circle patio, there was about twelve columns and wide enough for you to see in. Inside were twelve marble seats, with 20 ft. tall people sitting in them, staring across the fire pit in the middle at someone, deep in conversation? But one seat was empty.

I was so busy staring in awe that I hadn't yet noticed that Luke had taken off running. "Luke! Where are you going? Come back!" I shouted after him.

He looked back at me and tripped over a log. But the look on his face was what scared me, his pupils were milky and his eyes were blood shot, and when he looked at me, it was in true terror. I looked behind me to make sure some other monster wasn't coming out of the cave, but there was nothing there anymore. Nothing but three more feet of grass and then a sheer cut off. I could see what looked like the Empire State Building and New York City below us. I could feel myself start to panic from being scared of heights, so I ran after Luke, realizing he was scared of me. I guess he was scared from seeing me take on that serpent, the…the way I wouldn't stop until it was dust. But with electricity still jumping around in the ashes? I don't get how that could happen. What was wrong with him? How did that scare _Luke_?

He got up and just kept bolting up the steps of the granite path. People and creatures along the side on the dirt path sprung to catch the people that Luke was shoving out of his way to get away from me. I ran after him as fast as I could, shouting his name, for him to stop. Everyone was realizing that I was the thing he was running from and then they tried to stop me. Literally, they were throwing weapons in my direction, and I did everything I could to dodge them.

A hatchet was being swung behind me by some wild ugly flying baby with razor sharp teeth. I was running in zigzags to avoid the swings, and the creature got frustrated and was about to throw the hatchet. I realized this and zipped my way up the open back of a hay filled wagon and jumped out the front, just as the hatchet flew past my left ear and impaled its self in a crazy man's sign saying "Mount Olympus? Their reign is coming to and end. THE END IS NEAR!" The fat flying baby screeched in rage and flew off.

I was too fast, and they were all starting to realize that weapons wouldn't do, (good thing I'm a demigod), so they were shouting in Greek up the path to jump up in front of me. I ran off the dirt path and onto the granite steps like Luke and it was about two feet off the dirt path level. I now avoided the people-jumping-in-front-of-me problem, but now I was in danger of the weapons again because running up stairs is harder and slower than running on real ground.

Luke saw that I was on the path, let out a gasp, and then jumped off in front of an oncoming carriage pulled by horses. He had sprung an ankle from the jump and was lying there, crying in pain, knowing he was going to get trampled in about five seconds. I panicked and flung myself at the driver of the beautiful carriage and kicked him in the me to fall underneath it, I rolled over quickly to avoid the heavy wooden wheels. The driver knocked out instantly and fell over, pulling on the reigns to veer the horses to the left, knocking into a very large apple stand. I saved Luke from getting run over, but in return got a stand of apples falling on him and his possibly broken ankle.

I got up to run to Luke to help dig him out of the apples, but people were still in a fit over me and what took me down was somebody had shot me in my right calf with an arrow. It felt like I had just been stabbed, all of my muscle ripping, and blood flowing to fill its place and spill out of my body. It was the worst pain I've ever felt, I fell to the ground and gripped my calf around the arrow, knowing if I take it out that it could kill me. Wow, what a horrible first few minutes in the place of the gods that I never thought existed before, thanks dad.

"HA! I got that retched child causing all this havoc!" said a man's voice; it was the voice of the man that had shot me. He sounded triumphant, proud, and happy even. This filled me with rage, and my eye sight went transparent white.

I turned my torso to face the man in the toga who shot me, the skies above were clouding over rapidly like a thunder storm, and I lifted up my hand at him and sent an arch of lightning at his tall, muscular body. The blue lightning zapped him in a flash of light, exploding the ground, and sending him flying back into the flipped over carriage about fifteen feet away. His body crashed into it and wood flew everywhere from the impact. But right after, he struggled to get up, and once he was out I could see he only had two tiny cuts, one on his forehead and right arm, each seeping out golden blood. He had a surprised look on his face, "You are a child of Zeus…."

I sucked in a breath, trying to look strong and unaffected, but I felt like I was about to black out from the wound and that massive energy surge, "Yeah, what of it?" Feisty and mad is the best I can do right now.

I watched his wounds heal almost immediately, and him taking a step towards me and wiping off the gold blood. "How could he sire you? This is very bad…" He mumbled to himself for a second, eyes staring intensely at me, he then looked up. "We must eliminate her immediately!" he said to a man close by, and the man took off running.

"Wh-wh-what? No, you can't! Don't I get a say in this? I didn't do anything wrong! Well, maybe wrecked your carriage, but you shot me with an arrow!" I was starting to panic, and got on my feet to hobble away as quick as I could, but the rush hit me hard, the blood rushed to my head and I fell back down.

"My my, you are a strong one, my arrow poison should have knocked you out by now-"

"Yeah? Well I don't feel anything." I shot back.

"You should never interrupt a god, young demigod, even if you are a child of Zeus. Why, that means you're my sister… And if you're not feeling anything, why did you just fall?" He smirked. If he was my brother god, he must be Apollo or Ares.

"Because you shot me and it was blood rushing to my head, duh stupid!" I was angry and passing out, he said 'poison', does that mean I'm going to die? Better to go out my usual stubborn self, but I am scared out of my wits.

Anger flashed in his eyes, "Stupid? Why you little-!" He reached for another arrow and got closer to me, notching in the arrow to send right between my eyes, I gulped.

I got up again, feeling the electric power come back to me, not the rush of a black out. He sent his arrow at me, but I struck it with lightning to catch it in mid air, slowly burning to ashes like a sparkler on the Fourth of July. I pulled the first arrow out of my calf, and screamed, but I threw it at his feet. With tears running down my cheek and a maddening smile on my face I said, "Try me." I mocked the god. Now talk about a fight between siblings, ha.

His eyes turned pure gold, and my skin started to burn, the sun made it feel like a 130'F out, fire started to spark up on the dead dry grass in front of and around us. So this is Apollo? Sun god with a temper to match when provoked. "Sister, I am a god. Don't _you _dare even try_."_

I pulled my canister out of my inside jacket pocket and extended it into my spear, and tapped my bracelet for my shield, and then stood at the ready. "I'll take what I can." I said in an even tone, with rage spilling from it. "I can block your stupid little bow and arrows with my shield, it does nothing in hand to hand combat."

"Thalia, stop! He's a god, you can't win, and you're only a kid!" Luke's voice said, I turned my head slightly, and so did Apollo. Luke's eyes were perfect now, and he was begging me not to fight a guy who just shot me, and might have even burned off all my arm hair.

"No way, Luke. I may be twelve, but I can still take his royal hinneyness." I said reassuringly, but maybe for myself too. Luke is right, I don't have full control of my powers, and this guy is like over millennia older than me, ever if he does look 18 years old.

"You should listen to your friend, _Thalia_, your stubbornness is going to kill you." Apollo laughed.

"And your ego is going to get your butt singed off!" I shot back and sent another arch of lightning at him off the tip of my spear. And at the same time a bright light came down and tried to burn me alive, but, and I don't know how I did this, I ducked down onto one knee and soaked myself continuously with a storm cloud's rain until the fire light wasn't even able to reach me.

I saw that my arch had singed off half his face and sent him on his butt, but his skin healed right away and he got back up. I was sweating hard, but that gave me an idea. I felt all the warm and cold air, the charged particles dancing in the air around us and then I spontaneously sparked all of it into an oven of lightning as wide as 10 ft. in diameter around Apollo, and he fell once again, barely breathing and charred. His breathing picked up because of his obvious power to heal, but he was still badly hurt. I swear I could feel what he felt just then, that strike felt like a thousand pounds crushing and burning him at once. But Apollo was just as stubborn as me, he got on a knee, hunched over. You could tell he was almost done in this quick battle but he said, "Really? Is that all you've got? I'll make you rot."

"Oh geez, you must really be hurt since your rhyming skills or what ever the fudge you were saying really sucked just then. You're a god! Take me down!" I was getting ahead of myself.

Apollo just started laughing, his skin slowly pulling back over his features. He stood back up, I didn't know what was happening so I didn't make another move. I was slowly becoming aware of my bleeding calf, I was loosing too much blood to have my power keep me going strong, and Apollo knew this. His eyes went gold again and it just started to get hotter and hotter. At first I was sweating hard, then harder and harder, now I could feel that I couldn't sweat anymore, all my moister was gone, and I felt a dry sob escape my lips. I could smell my own flesh burning off, and my clothes were even starting to glow white hot, but why weren't they burning away? My insides were now being affected, they were sore and now on fire and aching like crazy. Apollo was burning my outsides and insides, but something ticked inside my brain, I felt help was coming…

"You've already lost, and I was going to kill you some other way when you were supposed to black out from my arrow. But apparently you chose the worst way to die." Apollo was maniacal. I think something took over his mind and was making him mad.

"No!" Luke cried out, but Apollo sent him to the ground.

"Apollo! Stop this now!" a deep voice boomed, and immediately the burning sensation was gone, and so was everything else. I passed out and am most likely dead….

Apparently I'm alive, I woke up three minutes later.

Luke was over me with a blood stained white rag, then he lowered it again to clean up some blood from my body. I let out a shriek, but he put his hand over my mouth, which stung even worse and I tried to scream, he took his hand away and mouthed _sorry, shh_. And pointed up in front of the carriage we were in, two men were silently fighting with each other, one of them was Apollo, the other was the man I met in the woods that told me I was a demigod.

That's when I caught sight of my skin, it was red and pink, with second degree burn marks all over me the size of everything! I wondered what my face looked like…

Luke tried to dab away more blood off my burns but I jumped and stifled another scream, I grabbed his wrist so tight at once that he yelled instead. The two men looked back at us, surprised that I was awake, and that Luke was the one that screamed. The man I met in the forest was about to say something but the carriage stopped and a lady announced that we were at our destination. I'm guessing she was the coach driver. The man and Apollo got out and a group of teenagers came and put me in what looked like a quickly thrown together cot to bring me inside of a marble building, three buildings down from that circle I saw at the top of the mountain.

Inside was just as brilliant as the out side, and all the marble made is quite chilly, but I was grateful for the cold since I was just cooked alive. I was carried down several halls and into a room, I'm guessing that this is the Mount Olympus hospital. They laid me on a light blue bed and cleared the room, leaving just Luke, the forest man, Apollo and I. "I hate you, sunny boy." I coughed out and along came blood with it.

"Now, no need for that, you are both to blame. Don't talk to each other like that, you are siblings." said the man, and I recognized his voice as the one that saved me from the cooking fest.

"I remember you. And don't tell me to be nice to him, he shot me first, almost ran over Luke, treats me like road kill, and almost cooked me alive. At least I'm glad I made him feel a tiny bit of what I felt." I said hoarsely and spit more blood at Apollo's clean, white toga. He grumbled something and looked to the side, rubbing a burn that was still there from meJ.

"I can because I am your father. You must respect your elders, even if they aren't so plea surly to you. He may look young and striking but he is thousands of years older than that. I'm glad I came in time or you would be dead right now. I know he started it, but it wasn't his fault, something was controlling him, you must forgive him for that," Zeus looked at Apollo through the side of his eyes and then back to me. "And that stunt you two pulled revealed you, my dear, I had to wipe many memories. But I do apologize for the mountains rude hospitality, they thought you were chasing Luke to kill him, he looked too scared to think otherwise. What happened to him was the same thing that took over Apollo's mind, but I won't bother you with that story."

"You're…you're my dad? Zeus?" I let that hang in the air…as well as everyone else. I hate drama, and he just brought it. Zeus nodded. But I let that part go.

"Yes, and we'll have you healed and out of here in a few days, thanks to those few Apollo demigods up here who have the ability to heal you." Zeus got up and headed out the door.

Luke was just staring after him with a deep thought on his face and his eyebrows knit together.

"I'm very sorry, Thalia, could you forgive me? Things like this seem to be happening lately here on Olympus." Apollo said kindly.

"Yes, since it wasn't your fault…bro" I tried at a long lost sibling crack but Apollo shook his head.

"No, that type of stuff you do with your sister Artemis. I may do poetry and am the life of the party," he chided, "but I am still a god…I must go now, the sun needs some one pulling it across the east right about now." Apollo said with a smile and was gone, mumbling something about _'his royal hinneyness…gah!'_

Luke smiled at me and said, "I think we both need some sleep, it's getting late. Goodnight." And then he curled up on the couch by the window. I noticed that there were crutches by the side table, and a cast around his foot.

"Night." I said and dozed off myself.

Later that night, I was woken up but a light shake. It was one of the Apollo demigods. "Hi, I'm Alana. I'm here to clean the blood, put you on an IV and maybe let's patch you up a bit." Alana said with a smile. "Shall we? I will be back in a minute, I have to get some rags that wont sting you." and she left the room.

I turned and let my eyes close for a few minutes, and then there were foot steps in the room. "Alana?" I said.

I turned my head and saw him. "No, it's Zeus." he whispered. He smiled and said "I never told you, but I was watching you since you got on Olympus. You are very strong and determined. But stubborn," I frowned at him, "like me." I released my jaw. "The way you held on after the poison, you challenging a god, your determination. And most of all, the great power you showed and quick fighter, I am very impressed. I never had a demigod before who has done powerful moves like you before. That last strike was most amazing," he said with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "And the time you spent in Apollo's attack was the longest any other demigod has in a _very _long time." Zeus put a hand on my shoulder and said one more thing before he left, that changed me for some reason. "This is a great honor, and kindness…I am proud of the way you have demonstrated yourself in my eyes as a daughter." This had changed my thought of him all together; I didn't hate him so much anymore for abandoning my family. Maybe it was because he had saved me today and just showed compassion.

"Thank you." I said with another smile.

"And don't forget this," he said.

"What is it?"

"Find Jason…goodnight" dad said softly and was gone with a flash.

Alana came back and fixed me up, and I was quiet the whole time. She was gone in an hour, and Luke fell back asleep fifteen minutes after that.

_Jason_…_I can't find him because he's dead. Mother said so! When we went to that house in the wine country, she said Hera took him…that's why I ran away, she gave Jason up for death! I haven't thought about him in two years because it was too painful. After Jason disappeared I was hysterical, I called the cops on mom, and he disappearing was the last straw, not just my horrible home life of a drunken actress, self absorbed mother. If I'm supposed to find him, it'll be his grave, I'm sure of it, but who's to say he's not alive? Mother could've been lying to me yet again._ I thought to myself.

I went to sleep crying that night, no, I never went to sleep for the next two days, I was just crying.

_**I know you don't want that crazy asking for reviews thingy but I really want to know your guys' opinion of this chapter. Review pretty plz!**_


End file.
